


Through The Years

by kateyes085



Series: Through the Years [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Spencer strikes up a friendship with a shy, withdrawn, socially awkward girl in high school who gives him something he never knew he was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Evelin Bauer, petite, blonde hair/blue eyes. Mennonite. Lives across the street from Eliot Spencer who befriends her in high school and they stay friends through the years.
> 
> I might continue this depending on the response. I enjoyed the dynamic of their relationship and how it plays on Eliot's protective nature.

  
[](http://s196.photobucket.com/albums/aa268/kateyes085/?action=view&current=Banner-Kk-name.png)   
  


~*~

 

Geoffrey Eagan slaps Evelin's binder and books out of her hands as he passes by laughing as he struts along like the peacock that he personifies as he trolls the halls of Woodrow Wilson High.

Evelin sighs heavily as she bends to collect her things. This is nothing new for her. She has never been accepted by the other students since her transfer here last year. She only has six more months until graduation, then … well, she is not sure what she will do then.

A pair of strong hands come into view behind the veil of her long blonde hair. "Are you okay?" a deep voice drawls as he helps her gather her loose papers.

"Yes. Thank you. I am fine," she replies softly glancing up to see Eliot Spencer, quarterback of the football team, hand her what he has gathered.

He nods in response and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Do you want me to beat him up?"

Evelin smiles softly, "No. That will not be necessary," she says as tucks a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear when she addresses him, "Thank you for your assistance Eliot. I hope that you have a good day."

Evelin turns to walk away when he grabs her elbow, "You know my name?"

She blushes in response, "Everyone knows who you are Eliot Spencer." She smiles softly again and walks away to her class.

 

~*~

 

Evelin is walking up the walkway to her home when Eliot pulls his truck into his family's driveway across the street. He had never noticed that she lived there.

To be honest, he has never noticed her really, other than she was picked on. There was nothing wrong with her, just she was different.

Her clothes were plain and she also talked differently, very formal.

Eliot continues to watch her day in and day out. She keeps to herself. She is always polite when spoken to. They actually have several classes together too. He knows that she is smart based on what he can see of the grades she receives. She never tries to draw attention to herself. If the teacher calls on her, she answers correctly in that odd way she speaks.

He is walking out to his truck at the end of the day when he comes across Geoff Eagan bullying her again, "You ain't nothin' but a freak," he sneers. Evelin quietly collects her books again and tries to rise. Geoff lashes out and pushes her back down. "A freak who comes from nothin'. We all know your dad's the town drunk," he taunts.

Eliot blindsides him with a tackle up against the lockers. He presses his forearm against Geoff's throat and growls, "Leave her alone! She ain't done nothin' to you."

Geoff's eyes narrow, "Why do you even care?" he hisses.

Eliot punches Geoff with an upper cut that slams his head back against the lockers, knocking him out. He spins around and surveys the crowd they have drawn. Evelin is standing uncertainly in the middle. He grabs her hand and drags her behind him to his truck. He opens the passenger door and practically throws her in before he buckles her in. He guns the engine and squeals out of the student parking lot. When they reach the third light away from the school, it is red and he finally stops.

Evelin fiddles with a pocket in her skirt, unbuckles herself and scoots over towards him. She dabs a white handkerchief against his bleeding knuckles that are gripping the steering wheel. He hears her sniffle behind the veil of her long hair. He pushes the strands away and tucks them behind her ear. "Why are you crying?" he asks softly.

"You are bleeding because of me," she sniffles. Shortly he pulls up in front of her house. "Will you come in and let me check your injuries? I do not believe your mother would be too happy if you came home in your present condition." He nods and follows her into her house.

She sits him at her kitchen table while she goes and fetches a first aid kit from the bathroom. She efficiently and effectively cleans and wraps his knuckles. Eliot gives her a questioning look. She blushes again and hides behind her hair, "My father tends to get into scuffles from time to time."

"Uh, Evie," he asks uncertainly trying very hard not to blush, "My family's havin' a cookout Sunday afternoon, do you wanna come?"

She smiles at him and he feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room, "I would like that Eliot. Thank you. Should I bring anything?"

"Uh," he clears his throat and coughs, "I guess, if you want."

 

~*~

 

That Sunday, Evelin arrives at the Spencer's house after church. She had made three vegetable plates and a streusel cake. Eliot's mother was beside herself. "I grow the vegetables in my garden behind the house," Evelin explains.

"You tend your own garden?" she asks.

"Yes. My mother taught me," Evelin explains with a soft smile.

"Well she must be very proud of you," Eliot's mother beams. "Could your parents not come?" she asks.

Evelin blushes and hides behind her long hair again, "My mother passed away before I came here and my father … my father is otherwise detained today unfortunately."

Sensing Evelin's distress Mrs. Spencer moves the conversation along, "Well these are just lovely Evelin. Thank you for bringing them."

Later that night Eliot walks Evelin home. They stand in front of her door, he with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans rocking on his heels and she bashfully looking around. "Uh, Evie, what happened to your mom?"

Evelin swallows and looks up at him sadly, "A relative was due to give birth and my mother took me with her to help with the delivery. We took a bus to go there. There was an accident. My mother did not survive."

"Were your parents divorced or somethin'? I mean how'd you end up here?" he asks trying to understand.

"My parents were not married when I was conceived. My father was forced to leave the family because of it," she answers nervously fidgeting with the cuff of her blouse. "I was in the hospital for three weeks after the accident. The Social Services people contacted my grandfather. He said … he said I was tainted. I was not allowed to go home. They then found my father and brought me here and this is where I live now." She looks out at the street lights that turn on. "It is getting late Eliot. You should go back home to your family. Thank your parents for inviting me to join you. I very much enjoyed my evening," she lets herself in and turns back, "Good night Eliot."

"Night Evie," he replies.

She cocks her head to the side, "Why do you call me that Eliot?"

"I don’t know … does it bother you?" he asks.

She smiles again and he feels like he's been sucker punched again. "No. I rather like it. I have never had a nickname before," she smiles as she nods and closes her front door.

Evelin turns back to a darkened house. The stale stench of alcohol waifs heavily in the air, and her father lays passed out in his chair with the TV on. She sighs and makes to clean up the discarded empty beer cans and bottles of whiskey. She makes him a light dinner and wakes him to eat. When he finishes, she cleans up the kitchen and prepares for their day tomorrow. "Father? Come it's time for bed," she tells him and helps him to his room to put him to bed.

She gets herself ready for bed and curls up in the window seat in her room. She says her evening prays as she watches the evening skies darken.

Across the street, Eliot watches her from where he stands in his driveway with his basketball resting against his hip. The wind picks up and ruffles his hair as he sighs and turns dribbling the ball into a layup. Just a few more shots before he has to go in for the night.

 

~*~

__

_Twenty years later …_

The cold crisp winter air blusters in as Evelin opens the door. Her face breaks out in a radiant smile when she sees her visitor. "Eliot! Are you home for the holidays?" she asks pulling him down into a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

Loose wisps of blonde hair have worked free from her French braid and they frame her face; they tickle his cheek and his nose. As usual, he has the sucker-punched, drunk feeling he gets whenever he sees Evelin's smile, and he blushes more like an awkward seventeen-year-old teenager than the thirty-seven-year-old man that he is, "Hey Evie." She smells of warm baked spices from her cooking. "Are you baking?" he asks trying to look back into her kitchen.

She laughs and pulls him into her kitchen. "I have just taken out a batch of Madeleine's. Are they still your favorites?" Eliot's eyes widen as he greedily grabs for one. "Careful," Evelin scolds as quickly as he releases the piping hot confection. "I told you I had just taken them out of the oven. They are hot," she chastises holding his hand and blowing in it. She pulls him to the refrigerator and reaches in for some ice that she wraps in a towel pulled from her apron. She folds his fingers around the ice pack and looks up at him sternly. "You are always so greedy Eliot. Now, please sit and I will fix you a plate," directing him to an empty seat at her kitchen table.

She pours him some coffee and prepares him a plate with some of the cookies on it. "I’m sorry about your dad," he says.

Evelin stiffens but looks down sadly. Family was always a taboo subject for her. "Thank you," she says. "I had always feared that he would drive one night and harm someone else as well with his drinking. In the end, it was only he that was destroyed."

She places the plate and coffee in front of Eliot. "I see you are no longer in military," she says fingering his chin length wavy brown locks.

He grunts shoveling the small sponge cake in his mouth following it with a large gulp of her strong, black coffee. He groans sinfully, "God, I missed your cooking Evie," he mumbled around the mouthful.

She smiles shyly. "I will have to speak with your mother while you are here. You seem to have forgotten all of your manners in your travels."

He swallows loudly and places his large, worn hand over hers and squeezes. "I've missed you Evie."

She squeezes in return, "And I you, Eliot."

 

~*~

__

_John McRory's, Boston, Massachusetts, six months later …_

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find an Eliot Spencer?" Evelin asks the person attending the bar at the pub Eliot said he was working out of.

A tall black man spins in the chair he is seated at. "I know Eliot. He's upstairs," the man says pointing towards the back.

"Upstairs?" Evelin questions in confusion.

He holds up his finger as he talks into his cell phone. "Hey, you've gone someone here to meet you … I don’t know, a girl … dude! She's standin' right here … will you just …" he snaps the phone close in aggravation. "He'll be right down."

Evelin nods her thanks as she looks around.

Eliot comes slamming through the back door, "Hardison if you …" he sputters to a halt, "Evie? What's wrong?"

"Eliot," she smiles brightly. "I flew in on an airplane. It was quite exhilarating. I can see why you travel so often. This is where you work? You told me to come to you if there was ever a problem, and there is an awful man who swindled Mrs. Ashford out of Mr. Ashford's hard earned pension, and I believe he is trying it with several ladies at the church," she explains allowing him to help her settle into a seat. "Is this a friend of yours? Hello," she extends her hand to Hardison. "I am Evelin Bauer. I am pleased to meet you."

"Hardison, Alec," he replies shaking her hand watching the woman and Eliot interact.

"Evie calm down. You never get this worked up. Just start at the beginnin'," Eliot tries to reason with her and she recites her story again.

Sophie and Nate come through the back followed by Parker and sit around listening to Evelin's tale. She stops mid sentence. "Eliot? Are you not going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Sophie, Nate and Parker. So, he got her to sign …" Eliot tries to clarify.

"Eliot Spencer where are your manners? You should be ashamed. Please excuse Eliot. He tends to forget himself. I am Evelin Bauer," She offers her hand to the others and they in turn shake and offer their names.

Evelin continues to explain how a Mr. Culpepper had drifted into town looking for "investors" for his new land project. He targeted the older widowed female members of the congregation. He had succeeded in acquiring Mrs. Ashford's monies and was contracted to receive the same of several of the other ladies. He had since moved on to Boston and Evelin decided to pursue him and seek Eliot's help. "It was terrible Eliot. I knew there was something wrong from the moment I met him, but when I voiced my concerns, I was ignored. I can only assume it is based on my menial position within the diocese," she finishes.

"Well, we'll take care of it," he assures her and she smiles her rare smile and Eliot succumbs to the familiar rush of hormones he has eternally experienced with his Evie.

"Can you direct me to a hotel where I can acquire a room?" she asks Eliot.

"Why? You can just stay with me," he says.

Evelin blushes profusely, "I, thank you for the offer but I will have to decline."

"Why?" he asks in confusion.

"It is highly improper," she says quietly to him. Eliot stares at her and Hardison snorts in amusement. He should have known better. Evelin had her own rules she followed and propriety was first and foremost.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me," Sophie smoothly offers. "I have plenty of room.

Evelin smiles softly, "You are very kind, but I would not want to impose."

"It is no imposition," she smiles sincerely eyeing Eliot. Evelin cautiously looks at Eliot who nods reassuringly.

"Thank you. I will accept. Is there anywhere I may freshen up? It has been a long journey."

"Well, you can follow me in your car now, if you like," Sophie says making to stand.

"I do not have a car. I walked," Evelin informs them.

"You walked!" Eliot growls.

"From Logan?" Hardison asks. She nods in response. "Why didn’t you at least take a taxi or the bus?" he questions.

Evelin stiffens in response, "I do not take the bus and the taxis cost too much. I was fine walking."

"Why didn’t you call me Evie?" Eliot asks.

"You told me to call you if I had an emergency. This was not an emergency," she replies. "Is there a restroom in this establishment?"

"In the back and to the right," Parker says. Evelin nods her thanks and excuses herself.

Everyone turns and faces Eliot, "What?" he snaps.

"She is not the typical woman you pursue," Sophie replies.

"I don’t pursue Evie. Look it's not like that. She and I went to high school together. She lived across the street from me," he explains.

"She talks weird," Parker says, "and why didn’t she use the bus? What's wrong with the bus?"

Eliot scowls at her, "She doesn’t talk weird. She was raised as a Mennonite. She and her mother took a bus to a relative's and there was an accident," his face softens as he looks toward the back of the room. "Her mom didn’t survive. Her family told her she was not allowed to live with them anymore and Social Services shipped her to a father she did not know. He was a drunk and she raised him more than he raised her."

Eliot stands when Evelin comes back and everyone watches the changes in his mannerisms around her. Nate clears his throat, "Evelin why don’t you tell us what happened."

Evelin explained the details of the typical scam. The conman was looking for investors in his scheme, etc. and their plan was organized. "Alright Evie, why don’t I take you back to my place so you can settle in, hmmm?" Sophie states.

Evelin purses her lips in response, "Yes, thank you. I do believe I only like Eliot calling me Evie, if you do not mind."

Sophie smiles slyly, "Of course, darling."

 

~*~

 

Sophie brings Evelin back to Nate's loft and they devise their plan. Evelin sits quietly and watches them make their plans.

Evelin asks Hardison questions about his computer equipment and they are all surprised to learn that she is well versed in electronics and software programming. She smiles softly, "I admit I do not own a computer or any electronics, but they do intrigue me, so I read about them."

Eliot quietly stews and scowls at Evelin's easy rapport with Hardison.

Sophie watches from the kitchen with Parker. "He doesn’t even know," she muses.

"Who doesn’t know what?" Parker asks shoveling cereal in her mouth.

"Eliot," she answers. "He has no idea he's in love with her and probably has been for quite some time."

 

~*~

 

Evelin struggles within Mr. Culpepper's grasp while she argues with Eliot, "Evie, I told you to stay at Sophie's."

"I wanted to help," she explains. "I knew you were a vile person Mr. Culpepper. Let me go," she struggles.

"God! Will you shut up? You've been on my ass since Norman!" he snaps pushing her away and backhands her across the face causing her to stumble and striking the wall behind her.

Evelin's body is knocked to the floor before Eliot storms and tackles Mr. Culpepper. Eliot kneels over him striking again and again, effortless shrugging off Hardison and Nate's attempts to stop him.

Evelin struggles back to consciousness and crawls to Eliot. She places her hand on his knee. "Eliot," she says and he stops to stare at her, "please stop."

He reaches and gently strokes the rapidly swelling welt on her cheek, "Evie," he whispers.

She wraps her arms around him. "I am fine Eliot. You need to stop now." He crushes her to his chest.

"Thank you," Mr. Culpepper gurgles from his position on the floor.

Evelin turns a stony glare towards him, "I do this for him, not you." She looks him up and down with a scathing gaze, "If I was so inclined, I would flay you alive and leave your bleeding carcass for the crows and vultures to disembowel."

 

~*~

 

There is a knock on Eliot's door the afternoon after they complete their assignment. When he answers, Evelin is standing on the other side smiling brightly at him. "I hope I am not intruding?"

"Course not Evie," he says letting her in. She bends down and retrieves a large square bundle that she had resting against the wall in his hallway. "Please don’t tell me you walked again," he worries.

She laughs softly, "No Sophie was insistent on dropping me off on her way out to run errands." She hands the bundle over to Eliot, "This is for you."

He looks surprise but takes the package from her and brings it over to his coffee table. He looks over at her and Evelin anxiously asks him to open it. Inside, he finds a large quilt. "I've been saving the pieces for years. Your mother helped me with it," she tells him. "This," she points to a worn piece of colored cotton, "is from your favorite concert T-shirt. And, this is from your letterman jacket, your football jersey, your basketball jersey, the cummerbund from your tuxedo you wore to the prom with Jessica Carlton. I was finally able to finish the design and then I sewed it together. Do you like it?" Eliot fingered the bits of clothing from his youth intricately and delicately designed in a starburst pattern.

Evelin fidgets slightly. "You do not like it. I was too bold. I do apologize. I - I … goodbye Eliot," Evelin stutters as she turns to leave. This brings Eliot out of his revere. Evelin never stutters. She is thoughtful and consistent in all of her speech.

"Wait!" she stops before she reaches the door. "Evie … why did you … I don’t even … this is …?" Eliot tries but fails. "I ain't worth all this Evie."

Evelin spins back around and turns on him. She marched up into his personal space and jabbed her finger in his chest, "Never, ever say such a thing to me again Eliot Spencer! You … you are everything. I am not familiar of the ways between a man and a woman but I do know love, and I know that I love you Eliot Spencer and I will not have you speak ill of the man I love, even if it is yourself. Having said that, I must tell you that you are an ass."

"You deserve a better man than me," he stubbornly persists. "Someone that believes what you believe, who can give you what you need. I've been alone too long. It's better for you if you …" he is silenced by the soft press of her sweet lips.

She pulls back and stares at him. He blinks at her. "Are you finished? There is no other for me you obstinate, pigheaded, stubborn mule of a man."

"You kissed me," he mutters.

She blushes and smiles softly, "You were taking too long."

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> artwork by vampirebites13


End file.
